


The Long Grift

by crankyoldman



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyoldman/pseuds/crankyoldman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The long grift was supposed to be easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Grift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wallwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/gifts).



The long grift was very simple in theory. 

At first Daryl hadn't wanted to team up with him. He was fussy and while he'd been very persistent, she still had no idea what Setzer actually _did_ before they'd become a thing. And 'thing' was the only way to describe what they got up to.

"Setzer come out of there. You said you wanted in on this grift."

"I may have been hasty in volunteering."

Daryl rolled her eyes. Maybe he came from money? She'd never really asked. But she'd been working off of people's assumptions about her to get money for years... and now she owned her own airship _and_ a wonderful amount of luxury goods.

"Or maybe you assumed that this would be glamorous. Just come out and let me see how it fits."

Setzer was, first and foremost, a dandy and she was almost shocked at how he looked in what she'd given him. While he was still rather good-looking in that crooked way that she liked, most of his vibrancy was stifled. 

"...You look like a normal part of the wait-staff. I'm shocked."

"I'm _common_."

She was wearing the female version of the uniform he was, though it wasn't something that was so unnatural on her.

"The point of the long grift is not to always be visible. We're scouting. Once we get in far enough we'll be able to put on furs and diamonds and elegant coats."

He gave her a skeptical look and she didn't have the heart to tell him yet that he was going to have to put that hair under some netting when they got to the kitchen.

"If you say so."

\---

They ended up having to scout a different restaurant in Jidoor; as apparently Setzer had a major problem with washing dishes. From then on out, Daryl left him to patron roles, where he didn't sulk as much and used that charm of his for their benefit. 

Though she was never going to forget how the head chef of the place threw not one, but two ladles at him.


End file.
